Legends of Awfulness?
by Cryztalix
Summary: What happens when the Furious Five and Po watch Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness? HILARITY. That's what.   I do not own KFP or KFP LoA  Read and Review plz


Legends of Awfulness?

What happens when the Furious Five and Po watch Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness? HILARITY. That's what.

(I do not own KFP or KFP LoA)

The Furious Five were sitting in the dining room of the Jade Palace. For the last five hours, Po, the Dragon Warrior was gone for some time, and the Five were getting kind of concerned.

"WHO'S GONNA COOK MY DINNER?" Mantis shouted, panicking for the three out of four hours Po wasn't there.

"Geez Mantis, get a hold of yourself." Crane muttered, trying to keep the bug from going insane.

"-_YOUR_dinner?" Monkey asked.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure he'll turn up sooner or later.." Viper tried to console the rest of the group.

Everyone stared at her with the notorious: 'Sure he will…' look.

"Er…HEY, where's Tigress?" Viper asked suddenly, just to change the subject and get all the awkwardness out the room.

"I don't know, I coulda sworn she was here aw-"

"OH MAH GARSH! WE LOST OUR BODYGUARD/PROTECTOR/SAVIOR/CRAZY-FELINE TOO?" Mantis cut off.

"I'm losing all the important people in my life!" He burst into hysterics….leaving the rest of the 'Furious Four' to deadpan at his statement.

"-Important people in _YOUR_ life?" Monkey asked again, even more offended than the last question.

"What? I gotta be honest somehow.."

'_**SLAM'**_

The four looked at the door and saw to familiar figures, one was a panda out of breath, and the other was…well…an agitated Tigress.

"I can't believe I stayed in line with you for THREE HOURS, Po." She growled.

"Oh c'mon Tigress! It's all gonna be worth it once the rest of the…five…see…the…" Po trailed off once he noticed that 'the rest of the five' were in the same room.

"OH- H-HEY EVERYONE! Didn't think we'd see you in the ….kitchen!" he stuttered.

"Perhaps YOU didn't Po, but I already knew that they'd be in here." Tigress muttered.

"Oh yeah? HOW?" Po challenged.

Tigress turned to meet his face.

"Most likely Because-They-Live-Here." She spelled out.

"Oh…right…"

"…Plus…it's dinner time."

"…_OH..RIGHT!__" _

Po ran to the stove and began to cook. Tigress took her seat with the rest of the others and heaved a huge sigh.

"Rough day, huh Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Rough is an understatement of the year." She retorted.

"…So…I'm guessing that it was a 'Smooth Day' then?"

The rest of the table, including Po, had laughed at Viper's comeback.

…except for Tigress.

"If you WANT to know, when I had set off to look for our "Precious Po", I happened to find him standing in a long line."

"IT WAS AWES-"

"It was terrible." Tigress cut Po short. "Once I found him, we stood there for three hours."

"WHICH WAS TOTALLY AWES-"

"_-TIME__CONSUMING.__" _Tigress cut him off, yet again.

"C'mon Tigress, it wasn't THAT bad." Po prodded.

"Standing in line under the hot sun while answering hundreds of questions _isn__'__t_my favorite past time, Po."

"Are you KIDDING? It's great!" He exclaimed.

"Sure it is…especially when thousands of citizens run _straight_ to you to sign their autographs." Tigress retorted.

"PFFT- You didn't sign a thousand autographs…" Po chuckled.

"…I counted." Tigress deadpanned.

"….Oh…"

"ANYWAYS…" Crane started, "What was the line for, exactly?"

"OH!" Po exclaimed, dropping the scolding hot pot of noodles on the floor while responding to Crane.

"MY BABIES!" Mantis shrieked.

"You will never GUESS what we were in line for!" Po started doing a happy dance.

"Uh…Po…the noodles are burning the floo-"

"GO ON, GUESS!"

Viper looked nervously at the sizzling liquid on the ground, "Umm…are you sure right now is the proper time to play the 'Guessing Game'?"

Po continued his shuffling of giddiness.

"Might as well before he blows a gasket, Viper.." Tigress answered dryly while walking to the mini noodle-camp-fire and stomping it out.

"Er…was it…for a free ice cream giveaway?" Monkey asked.

"PFFT- No….I wish…HEY TIGRESS, if there WAS such a thing, would you stand in line with m-"

"PO, JUST ANSWER THEM." The tiger master bellowed.

"Okay, okay…we stood in line for…" Po started.

"…forrr….?" The others prodded.

"..Forrr…."

"….foooorrrr….?"

"….-"

Tigress dumped a bag which scattered items all over the table.

"-For _that.__" _She finished.

The masters glanced at the items…then at Po.

"…You stood in line for…films?" Monkey asked.

"PFFT- NO." Po said.

"Yes, pretty much." Tigress said.

"Tigresssss…" Po groaned. "How many times must I tell you, THESE. ARE. EPISODES!"

"….you never told me what those were, you just took the bag and ran back to th-"

"Episodes of what?" Crane asked.

" OF OUR SERIES!"

"…..what?"

"Yeah! Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness! Don't you guys remember?"

The five masters glanced at each other before looking at Po with…well…the 'look'.

Po stared at them dumbfounded, "You mean to tell me that you guys never heard of out TV SERIES?"

"That would explain the miscellaneous questions…" Tigress mumbled.

"Well, enough trying to explain, LET'S JUST GO AND WATCH IT!" Po stated, running off.

The five just stared after him.

"….watch it on _what?__"_

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Po had managed to get everyone into his room while he went and pulled a random television set out the closet.

"Does Master Shifu know that you have one of those?" Tigress questioned.

"HAHAHA…no…." Po fiddled his thumbs while Tigress rolled her eyes at him.

"..Please don't tell him.."

"Sure, fine, can we just-WATCH?" Mantis shouted, probably getting irritated from lack of food.

"Right, right- okay, now before we watch, I will explain that THIS series is basically all of our adventures leaving off from Kung Fu Panda the movie."

"…the movie?"

"Yeah! Ya know, the movie right before KFP 2." Po stated.

"What MOVIE?"

"We have a movie?"

"…There was a SEQUEL?"

Po deadpanned.

"Just watch the show, it has all of us in it! "

"I don't recall ever agreeing to anyone imitating me-"

"SHHH- IT'S STARTING!" Po shushed Tigress.

"Panda…do that again and I will-"

'_Hear the legends of the KUNG-FU-PANDA!'_

This time, the theme song to the show cut her off.

"…Oh Gods…" she muttered.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Tigress stormed out of Po's room…well, _everyone_ stormed out of Po's room.

"Like I said panda," she hissed, "I waited in line THREE HOURS for _that.__"_

Everyone else grumbled in agreement.

Po looked down. "I didn't think I was gonna be such a jerk in the show."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I was gonna have girl problems.." Mantis added.

"…why am I such a DORK?" Crane exclaimed out loud.

Everyone looked quietly at Crane…then walked off.

"I don't know about you guys….but do you think the artists of the show made me a little…you know…fat?" Viper asked with a concerned look.

….Everyone paused at her statement, which was more unanswerable than Crane's.

"You know what? I'm going to have a word with those people." Monkey stated, angrily.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed….except for Tigress.

"No…." she said.

"What? Why not?" Mantis said. "I'd figure that YOU'D be the most angry of all, Tigress, they completely SCREWED you to-"

"-Why have _just__a__word_ with them, when we can have a _discussion?´_she asked with a glint in her eyes.

The rest of the party clued in on what she was saying.

"-TO THE TOWN SQUARE!" Po shouted and ran/ stumbled down the steps with the Furious Five following fast behind.

**BACK AT THE PALACE**

Shifu had walked in the kitchen, hoping that Po had made some noodles…only to find a huge scorched mark on the kitchen floor.

"…What in the Gods just happened?"

From the corner of his eye, he noticed some dvd episodes of KFP LoA.

"Hmm…this must be what Zen was talking about….I guess I'll go watch them on my TV I left in the..."

Then he paused.

"….where _is_ my TV?"

**END!**

**IT'S TRUE!**

**I'm sorry, but Nickelodeon ruined all the characters…I know they worked hard on the show…but c'mon!**

**They have gotten mostly EVERYONE out of context. EVEN PO!**

…**But most importantly…EVEN TIGRESS!**

**I have drawn a picture relating to this matter on . It would do me great honor if you take a look. Thank you!**

**Be sure to delete the spaces when using the link.**

**(LoA)****http:/****xxislangirlxx.****deviantart****.****com/#/d4hlr0t**

**For the next link is a cover art for FFcrazy15**

**Eye Of The Dragon**

**http:/ xxislangirlxx. deviantart. com/#/d4hs7mx**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


End file.
